


In The End

by prcttyodd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sadness, SimKus, no specific time, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Markus and Simon spend their final moments together.





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Kesha’s “Finding You” while reading, I feel it fits the story very well!!

A/N: hi this was a request I got, also I've been loving Simkus lately I'm so glad that I finally got a prompt! 

Prompt is basically Simon and Markus are both dying and these are their final moments together, there's no specific circumstance or anything of the sort, how they ended up like this isn't clearly stated. No specific timeline or any of that. 

Also, the game shows the androids crying so I incorporated it here. 

XX 

They were holding onto each other, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence by any means. 

But holding each other while dying was a pretty uncommon occurrence of course, and that was what they were doing right now. 

Markus was beginning to accept this fate, even if he didn't like it all that much. He didn't want to go out like this. But this was what was happening. He was lucky that Simon was by his side though, if he had to go out, going out at the same time as him was the best way. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen if he had to watch Simon die, and he was sure that his lover felt the same. 

Simon didn't really want to accept this. He looked over to Markus, who was drenched in his own blue blood. All of the good memories flashed through his head like a movie, one that he never wanted to stop watching. 

What happens after death? Markus and Simon knew what it was like to feel like humans did, but where did they go after they died? Somewhere together, they hoped. 

"Where do you think we're going to go? Do you think... that we'll see each other there?" Simon asked, his voice weak. He was close to shutting down. Markus was as well. 

Markus stared at his blue blood covered face for a few moments, not knowing how in the hell to answer that. "I hope so. I really do." He said, grabbing Simon's hand. 

He remembered the first time they held hands. It was so simple, yet it was something that had meant so much to both of them. Something that they wished that they could've done more. 

He remembered the first time they had exchanged the big three words. Simon had said it first, and Markus almost couldn't believe it. Markus had said it back immediately. 

At the time, they were both sorting through what exactly emotions were and what it meant to feel them, but they had come to the conclusion that the only explanation for the ever so strong feeling they had whenever they looked at each other was because they were in love. 

Markus knew what love was, on a platonic level. He had Carl, who he ended up loving like a father. But he never felt anything romantic, any longing. 

He had toyed with the idea of romantic love more than once, but never imagined that it would be something he'd share with Simon. He also never imagined that it would be so sweet and so beautiful. 

Simon felt the same way. He had always admired Markus and the way he always held himself together no matter the situation, how he spoke so well and always knew the right things to say. He supposed it was the thing that he loved most about him. He always wondered what such an intelligent being like Markus was doing with someone like him, and Markus had always assured him that he was just as intelligent. Simon never believed it, even not now. 

"Simon..." Markus said, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Time was ticking, and they were wasting it reminiscing rather then doing anything about this. What could they do, anyways? They both could barely move, and there was nobody anywhere in sight. They were good as gone, might as well spend their final moments reflecting on all of the good times. 

"Markus?" Simon said, staring at him. He felt himself begin to cry as well. This was really it. They would never be able to spend another moment together, they would never be able to exchange I love yous ever again. 

"I love you. Thank you for everything that you've given me in this life. You've helped me realized even more what it's like to be alive." 

Simon felt as if he would collapse right then. Even in his final moments, Markus was more than caring. "I love you too. And I want to thank you too. I'm so glad to have met you. And I mean that. And I hope we'll just be going into another place together, and that we'll see each other again. I hope this isn't the end." 

"It won't be. I can feel it." Markus told him, and he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Simon or himself. Maybe both. 

"I believe you." Simon said, not able to take his eyes off of Markus. He didn't want to waste a second looking at anything else. 

"You remember the first time you hugged me? I think that's the first time I felt it, the love. I just didn't really know what it was." 

"I think that's when it happened to me, too. I'll miss that. Hey, maybe wherever we go, we can hug again!" 

"I hope we can. That's something I'll miss the most." 

"I'll miss it too. I'll also miss holding you and just looking at the world, and feeling so small compared to it." 

"I'll miss the way you would lean your head on my shoulder sometimes, and how much you loved the simple things." 

"I'll miss you telling me how much you love me every second." He chuckled, and Markus did as well. They both didn't laugh for long, and ended up coughing up more blue blood. 

"Shit. Time's really numbered, isn't it?" Markus said, reaching up to wipe the blood from his chin. 

"I hope so. And I hope we can do everything we just said again." 

"We will. No matter what happens and where we go, I'll always be with you. Somehow." 

"I could never forget you." 

Time really began to tick. It was nearing the end. They were running out of words to say. What else could they say? They didn't know where they were going to go. They loved each other. There wasn't much else that could possibly be brought up. 

Simon suddenly began to freak out. "There has to be something we can do. We don't know if we'll see each other ever again. I was lucky enough to meet you here, and now I don't think I'll ever see you again!" He tried to move, but his own body gave up yet again. 

Markus pulled him in close. "Shh. It's okay. No matter what, I'll always be with you. I'll keep finding you, no matter where we end up going. Just know that no matter what, I love you. More than anything. Thanks for being in my life. Thanks for making me feel things I never would've thought possible." 

Simon let this sink in for a few moments. He was running out of moments. He had a very scarce amount of them left. And he wasn't going to waste them trying to fix something that just couldn't be fixed. 

"I love you too. I'll see you on the other side, Markus." He said, finally accepting this. Maybe Markus was right. Maybe they would see each other again. Maybe this was just a bridge to another life. And they were crossing it together. 

They looked at each other once more, staring into each other's eyes for the last time, as they both faded away into the darkness, at the same time, together.


End file.
